myscenefandomcom-20200214-history
Request Line
"Request Line" is a song by The Black Eyed Peas featuring Macy Gray that was featured in Barbie's Mix, a CD that was included with the Spring Break Barbie doll. Lyrics Pick up the phone call up the line Call up the request line Call up the line Call up the request line Nana nana nananana na na nana nana So call up the line Get down wit', down wit' us This is a request Mr. Radio Man Just one desire from a hip-hop fan Hey DJ (you're on the line girl) Hey DJ (on the request line girl) Play a record by my favorite band I like to hear my favorite song on the radio So I called and requested on the radio Tell the DJ spin it on the mix show Make a brother feel like I'm down at the disco And we gonna keep it going like Crisco 'Cause the DJ grab the record by the fist full By the crate full, and we grateful When you hear the soulful records that are tasteful Last night the DJ saved my life 'Cause of the collection of the records he played To the direction of the record we swayed And all night through the session we stayed 'Cause you know you got the feeling (All right) Good God got the feeling (All right) Touch the ceiling when I'm feelin' (All right now) And I be feelin' (All right) Don't stop keep it goin' now come on This is a request Mr. Radio Man Just one desire from a hip-hop fan Hey DJ (you're on the line girl) Hey DJ (on the request line girl) Play a record by my favorite band Turn table let's bless me on my stereo Play my favorite song on my stereo Like Macy Gray, Roots, and D'Angelo Mos Def, Les Nubians, and De La Soul I like them cuts with the soul and original Never afraid to be creative on your radio Spin my jam when I'm cruisin' down the bario Turn my audio up, create a party yo (Hey DJ would you play my song) And get ma rock get ma roll get ma hip-hop on And (I'm dancin') all day all night Gimme some inside, make me feel hot inside Got me feelin' (All right) Got me feelin' (All right) Got me feelin' (All right) Oh shucks down (All right) Got me wanna get down all night (All right) All right now This is a request Mr. Radio Man Just one desire from a hip-hop fan Hey DJ (you're on the line girl) Hey DJ (on the request line girl) Play a record by my favorite band Jump up enjoy the sound Show everybody how just how you get down Get loose now, get down Everybody everybody have a good time Jump up enjoy the sound Show everybody how just how you get down Get loose now, get down Everybody everybody have a good time This is a request Mr. Radio Man Just one desire from a hip-hop fan Hey DJ (you're on the line girl) Hey DJ (on the request line girl) Play a record by my favorite band This is a request Mr. Radio Man Just one desire from a hip-hop fan Hey DJ (you're on the line girl) Hey DJ (on the request line girl) Play a record by my favorite band Song Category:Music